The Potter Girl
by xXxLuna-MayxXx
Summary: Harry meets a girl that is strangly like him! she even has the same scar as him!


Harry walked down away from the great hall with Ron at his side. They were talking about the quiditch match yesterday between Grifindor and Slytheren. Grifindor had won the game when Harry had swooped the snitch from Marcus Flint after only 5 minutes of game play.

"That must have been a new school record" Ron said to Harry in enthusiasm. "What are you talking about" Harry said back, "I bet my dad could do better".

Harry was so into the conversation that he didn't watch where he was going. Before he knew it, he had bumped into someone. The person fell over along with Harry. "Sorry, my bad" the person said, Harry could tell by the voice that it was a girl. "No" he said, "it was my fault, I didn't look where I was going."

Harry looked up at the girl as she picked up her books, as she brought her head up, Harry looked in amazement. There in the center of her forehead, was a scar. Not just any scar, a lightning bolt scar. The girl took one look at Harry, and quickly got up and ran away from the entrance of the great hall.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron said. "Harry!" Harry got out of his trance of the lightning bolt scar on the girl's forehead. "S- s- sorry" Harry said, "I- I- tripped" "well come up then" Ron said. "Come on, he said, we will be late for Potions. I can't believe Snape is actually going to give us an exam on the Montanan Potion, after only 3 days of studying it." "Yea, yea, hard to believe" Harry said back to Ron, still looking to where the girl had run. 

The Next Day

Hermione ran up to them. "You guys, I found a new friend" she said, "This is Emily Jackson" she said. Harry and Ron turned around, to see the same girl that had had the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. This time she had no scar, but harry could tell that there was make up over it. Emily took 1 look at harry, then turned and said "i have to go", and then hurried down the hall. Harry looked at her strangely, there was something vaguely familer about her. She was ayear older than harry, and he had never noticed her before in Grifindor. "She is an excgange student" Hermione said. That is why we haven't seen her in Grifindor before, she said, almost reading Harry's mind.

* * *

Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting by the lake, when Malphoy showed up. Well potter looks like another day to come sitting by my lake isn't it. Malphoy said. It's not your lake Malphoy, Ron said. And what makes you think that malphoy said. Why don't we just decide on a duel. Potter and Me, malphoy said, his face forming a smile. Harry got up. Harry, hermione said, pulling on his robes, ushering him to sit back down. Harry just stood there. Ready when you are potter. on the count of tree. harry turned around to tye his shoe. Malphoy was pulling his wand out of his poket. All of a sudden, they heard a voice. It weas the same voice that harry had heard when he had bumped into emily. Don't even think about it, came emily's voice, walking down to where malphoy was fixing to curse harry. Malphoy turned around. what did you say, malphoy said, stepping toward emily. I said don't even think abut it, or is your hearing bad she said. why you little..malphoy started off. Leave him alone, she said, and we will have nothing to say anymore, emily said to the year younger malphoy. Look potter, you got yourself a girlfriend, malphoy said smileing. Don't call me his girlfriend! emily shouted. Or what malphoy said back. Or i will make you wish you were never born! emily said as she stormed off into the castle.

* * *

A Few Days Later 

Have you noticed something strange about that girl? ron asked, as Emily ran from being late, and joined the other Grifindors in the great hall for breakfast. She has been avoding me, Hermione said. and in the middle of the night, i hear her get out of bed and leave the dormitory. Is she mental or something, Ron said. She has been avoiding me too, Ron said, what about you harry. Harry noded, looking in emliy's direction.

* * *

That Night 

Harry stayed up all night, until he heard a creak of a door being oopened, he was sure it was the one of the girl's dormitory. He got out of bed quickly, and tiptoed downstares. In one of the scarlet red chairs, sat Emily. she was staring at the fire, as if waiting for something mystical to happen. "Hey" harry said. Emily looked around surprised. "Harry!" she said, almost loud enough to wake up the other grifindors. She turned around to look back at the fire. Harry went and sat on a couch that was oppisote of Emily. "Why have you been avoiding Hermione" harry asked her, i thought you weer her friend. I was, emily said. Why don't you now, Harry asked agian, intent on getting his answer. Emily took in a deep breath, and turned to Harry. Becuse she is friends with you she said to hary, staring him strait in the eye. "why" harry asked agian. "there are secrets in my life too big" she replyed. "can't be any worse than what i have gone through" harry said. "actually" Emily said "it is exactly what you are going through"

Harry looked at her strangely. "no one knows what i have gone through" he said to her. "i do"

Emily said back to him. "lets just say, my parents were killed be voldemart too." harry looked up at her "your not afraid to say his name" harry asked. "of course not" she said back to him. "look" she said, "my parent were killed by voldemart, and i survived, just like you did. Voldemart had a reason to atack me, there was a prophacy. just like you and voldemart. I have dueled with him, and almost died, just like you. I have tried to save my friends, but he always ends up killing them." thats one reason she said. "I don't want to have anything to do with you. He has done it before. has used my friends to get to me, and it worked, but he killed them anyway. But i slipped through, i always slip through." she was begining to get tears in her eyes. " i don't want voldemart to do that to me agian. or to anyone else. she said. espesially you harry" she said. " thats why, i don't want any friends." She got up, and turned around " and whaen he killed my parents, he left me with this." she turned around, with makeup on her finger reveling a lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

* * *

Emily walked to class with her head down. Harry was about to say something, but she just walked on by. Come on Ron said, she probubly thinks she is to good for us. Harry never told anyone about the talk with Emily last night. Harry walked to Care of Magical creatures with Ron and Hermione. He couldn't get Emily off his mind. She had defintly gone through more than him. She had lost her friends in the prosses. And the scar, the scar exactlly like his. Could it be possible, could she acctually know what he had gone through. No harry thought in his mind, she had been though worse. That night at the Grifindor common room, harry once agian heard the creak of a door. He rushed downstairs and saw Emily leave the common room. He quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak and maraders map, and rushed down the stairs. But what a surprise when he looked on the map, there was no Emily. no Emily Jakson, no nothing. He followed the sound of footsteps, and rushed towards them. He saw he was getting closer to someone, he lit his wand, and read the name, Kia, that was all, it was impossible. The map never lied. How could there be just a "Kia" but no last name. As he walked closer to "Kia" he bumped into her agian. she fell over, and looked around to see who had pushed her, her face covered with a cloak, so that no one could see her. Harry stayed as still as a sleeping cat. "Kia" got up, and ran. she ran down the hallway, and through corridors. Harry tried to keep up, but couldn't. He sat down for a minute, and watched the "kia" race through stairs, and corridors, untill she finally got to a room. On the map it read, "Dumbledore's Office

* * *

Harry got up quickly, and ran towards Dumbledore's Office. He wanted to know why this person with no name was going to Dumbledore's Office. He looked back on his map, and slowly came to a halt. Right in front of him was Professer Snape. Going somewhere Potter he said. Harry had just realized that he had left his invisability cloak where he had sat down. I was sleepwalking Harry said, knowing that this wasn't going to work. Harry quickly threw the map behind him onto the floor. snape said with great dislike, you don't really expect me to believe that. 25 points from Grifindor, and you will join me in detincion. All of a sudden, the two heard footsteps behind them. Snape turned around to see a girl. Looks like we Grifindors are having a party he said, grabbing Emily's hand. 50 points from Grifindor, and it looks like you will both join me in detencion tomorow. Emily glanced in front of Snape, there was Harry, he smiled at her, and then followed her to the domitory. Why were you out, Emily said to Harry when they got back to the dormitory. I could ask you the same question, harry said back to her. Emily fell silent, and just ran up to her dormitory.

* * *

Emily sat there. staring at the wall, harry was used to this so it did noy bother him. She did not talk to harry at all, also, you are not supposed to talk in detencion. She had a mean look on her face, as if mad. Harry kept glancing over at her, but she kept her eyes firmly on the wall. 

When detencion was over, harry went over to Emily, Why were you out last night, he said. Emily just kept her eyes strait ahead. She walked on to the quiditch feild. The grifindors were holding tryouts for keeper. since oliver wood had graduated. Emily found a broom and mounted it. She sept off the ground as fast as if she was on a race broom than just a regular old broom. She flew up to the goals, and waited for them to throw the ball her way. Katie bell through the first qaffle, but it was nothing for Emily, she scotted her boom over a little, and caught the quaffle just like that. All the rest were pretty much like that. The grifindors were all saying congradulations you made the team. Team? Emily said, i was just playing regular quiditch. They said that she had made the team anyway. No thanx emily said. She grabbed her books and headed over to the great hall for lunch. She joined the other grifindors, just a few seats away was harry. He was talking to Ron and Hermione about emily last night. Wow! she really is mental, Ron said, looking in emily's direction.

* * *

That night 

Harry once agian heard a creak in the door of the girl's dormitory. He got out of bed once more, and walked down the stairs. He stayed on the stairs untill he heard her say, "what do you want" He was astounded that he new he was there. He walked down slowly. I just, harry said, not knowing waht to say. What she said. Here to see me do another thing stupid so you can go and tell your friends more she said agian. Well, she said, looks like you will have another thing to tell your friends. Harry looked over to a pile by emily. There was her trunk, and her broom all packed up. Why are you leaving" hary said. Emily remained silent. "Why" he said once agian. Emily got up. "i thought you were different" she said. "i thought you would some what be like me, know what i have gone through, but now i see that i was wrong" she said. She grabbed her trunk, and grabbed her broom. She walked out into the dark bacl hallway. Harry stood there still. He had never seen a student just get up and leave, with the exeption of Fred and George last year. He walked back slowly up to bed.

* * *

It was morning, and harry didn't tough his breakfast. I'm not hungrey he replyed to ron and hermione. He looked over to the empty seat where Emily used to sit. Ron saw his reaction. Is it about her. he said. "no, no really i'm fine" harry said putting his fork down. He got up and walked to the exit of the great hall. Dumbledore was not in his normal chair. Harry had assumed that he was in his office, and went to see him. As he walked to the door after saying the p/w. He heard voices. Dumbledore was talking to someone. Someone that sounded like a girl. He was saying things like don't give up, and it wont take long. Harry knocked on the door, as he heard footsteps moving rapidly through the office. "Come in"he heard the sound of Dumbledore. Harry opened the door, and sat down in a chair. Sorry to bother you, harry said.Quite all right, quite all right dumbledore said in his usual soothing tone. 


End file.
